True Love's Curse
by amandastherealdeal
Summary: Daniel's back and Regina can't be happier. When they're together with Henry, everything is amazing. When they're all together, Regina feel like she'd living a dream. They live like a small, happy family. But when Henry isn't with them, when he is with Emma, Daniel changes. He's angrier and mean, everything needs to be done the way he says it, when he says it. He becomes a monster.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!**

 **Here's a new story, enjoy!**

 **TW: Abuse, Rape.**

 **...**

Daniel's back and Regina can't be happier. When they're together with Henry, everything is amazing. When they're all together, Regina feels like she's living a dream. They live like a small, happy family. But when Henry isn't with them, when he is with Emma, Daniel changes.

He's angrier and mean, everything needs to be done the way he says it, when he says it.

Today Regina gets up at 5. She's been for a run in the forest near her house, taken a shower and gotten ready for work. She has spent the past hour doing housework. She needs to be at work at 9 so she still has time to clean the already spotless house. Daniel comes downstairs at 7 and sits down at the table. He stares at her expectantly as she walks around the kitchen, cleaning.

"Where's my food?"

"You want to eat breakfast now? It's still pretty early."

"I said I wanted food, don't you think that, that's enough of an explanation, that I'm hungry!" He shouts at her causing Regina to flinch at his harsh tone.

"Ok," she whispers as she makes him breakfast with a mug of hot coffee. She places the mug and plate of food in front of him.

"What is that?" He spits out.

"Pancakes and coffee?" She says, her fear steadily growing.

"You stupid bitch! I wanted food that I could eat!" He takes the plate of food in his hand, "does this look like something I can eat to you?" He shouts as he throws the plate on the ground, hard. Shards of glass covering the floor.

"And you messed my coffee up too!" He yells at her as he throws the hot coffee at her. She cries out as the scorching hot liquid comes in contact with her skin. He pushes her onto the ground, her hands coming into contact with the glass. Thousands of small and large pieces of glass digging into the palms of her hands. Blood covers her hands as she starts crying as pain shoots it's through her body.

He chuckles cruelly, "you slut, you want someone to save you? No one's going to come for you!" He laughs as he kicks her stomach, repeatedly. He stops when a sickeningly cracking sound fills the room, which can be heard coming from her torso. She screams at the sharp pain radiating through her body.

He grabs her by her hair, pulling her up and throwing her against the wall. He hits her in her face until he is satisfied with the amount of bruises and blood covering her body.

"You deserve all of this," he whispers into her ear as tears make their way down her face.

"All of this," he keeps whispering as he unbuttons his pants.

He rips her shirt apart as he pulls up her skirt and rips off her panties.

Ignoring her cries of pain.

Ignoring the tears that never cease.

Ignoring her protest.

He takes the front clasp of her bra within his teeth and undoes it. Roughly biting on a nipple as she sobs. He bites her, hard enough that blood appears, no doubt leaving a bruise. He bites his way up to her neck, ignoring the sobs racking the whole woman's body.

Upon reaching her pulse point, he bites hard. Clamping his teeth onto the flesh of her neck. He chuckles cruelly as he takes out his cock and roughly pounds into her body. He takes her hard against the wall, slamming into her roughly.

Slamming her body into the wall, thrusting in and out. Regina cries as the pain ripples through her body.

He pulls out and pushes her back on the ground saying, "you're a slut" as he quickly pushes back in, pounding into her as he struggles to get him off of her.

"Stop," she pleads, "please... Daniel."

He groans, "stop struggling Regina, you know you like it," he groans as his pleasure grows.

"You're hurting me, " she whimpers.

He laughs as he slams deep inside her. It doesn't take him long to reach his release, pleasure coursing through him as he harms her frail body.

"You're a dirty little slut Regina. I'll be back later." He says getting up, buttoning his pants.

"See you later my true love, " he mocks as he walks out of the house, slamming the door. She remains lying on the floor, feeling utterly broken. Sobs rack her whole body as her blood seeps out on the floor.

She cries as she wraps her arms around herself, crying herself to sleep.

...

"Regina?" Emma calls out as she makes her way into the large mansion.

"Regina? Hey, your secretary said you didn't come in today and didn't call so I thought I'd come by to ch-" she cuts herself off in shock when she comes into the kitchen, "REGINA!" Emma screams as she sees the small form huddled in a fetal position, in a sickeningly red pool of blood.

She instantly runs to her, "Regina? Are you ok?"

 _Stupid question Emma._

She thinks to herself, taking Regina's head and placing it gently in her lap.

"Oh my God, there's so much blood!" Emma takes off her red leather jacket, noticing Regina's torn clothing. Gently putting the jacket on the trembling brunette.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital," Emma whispers as she gently and easily takes Regina into her arms, carrying Regina to her bug and speeding away to the hospital.

"HELP!" Dr. Whale runs out from his office up to Emma, helping the nurses put the still shaking brunette on a gurney. They quickly wheel her away, taking her to another room.

...

When Regina wakes up, the first thing she notices are the white walls of the hospital room. Waiting for her vision to clear, Regina slowly starts registering numerous monitors.

She is resting on a soft bed, cocooned in a mountain of blankets when she sees Emma walk in she asks, "why did you save me?" Regina's husky voice fills the room, sounding so vulnerable.

"What do you mean?" Emma asks confused, "Why wouldn't I?"

Regina scoffs, " I deserved it, I hurt so many people. "

"Regina listen to me." Emma says, sitting on the side of Regina's hospital bed, facing her.

" **You** did not deserve this! It doesn't matter what you've done, you did **not** deserve this." Emma gently takes Regina's hand within her own.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Regina nods her head weakly.

Regina tells Emma everything that happened that day.

"I'm so stupid! Ugh! Why did I believe that I could ever have true love again?" Regina laughs humorlessly.

"You can have it! This is not your fault!"

"Regina?" Dr. Whale comes into the hospital room.

"Regina I'm so sorry, I didn't know he would do that. That he would turn out his way. " Dr. Whale pauses, "Regina... "

Regina nods while swallowing the lump in her throat, "tell me."

"You have three broken ribs, the swelling of your jaw and around you eye is pretty bad and something I need to watch. As well your jaw is broken, and your right forearm is severely burned. Your left wrist is sprang, a few tendons in your right hand were torn so I had to repair them in surgery. And your shoulder is dislocated," he sighs.

"And?" Regina asks, "what aren't you telling me?"

Dr. Whale takes a deep breath, "and... you're pregnant."

"What?!" Emma shrieks, standing up from the bed. "How can you even tell that the day it happened?" Emma asks not comprehending the shocking news. Then it hits her, "unless..." She looks at Regina in horror, it's not the first time it's happened, is it?" Emma asks Regina.

Regina gives a small sad smile, "at first he was so sweet, just like before he died. And then suddenly he was angry, violent. A monster... He was never as bad as today. He only ever hurt me in places where no one could see the evidence. He never beat me when Henry was with us. Whenever Henry's with us, he's so sweet. Were like a small family. But only with Henry..." Emma puts her hand on top of Regina's.

"Regina, I'm so sorry..." Emma whispers. As if remembering the most recent news, "do you want... to uhm... keep... the uhm... baby?" Emma asks gently. Regina looks down at her stomach gently stroking over it with the hand that isn't holding on to Emma.

"For years I dreamed of what it would be like to carry Daniel's child. Evidence of our love." Regina laughs with tears falling down her cheeks. "Yes, I want to keep my baby."

"Ok, I need to check that everything is alright." Dr. Whale says getting out the necessary equipment.

He rolls up Regina's hospital gown.

"This might be a little cold." He says as he puts gel on Regina's abdomen. He pulls a monitor over, a slowly developing picture forming on the screen.

"Ok, everything seems fine, and here... is... your baby...Oh."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Regina begins to worry for her child.

"Nothing is wrong, it just seems that... yes there.." Whale points to the screen.

"You are having twins," Regina laughs.

 _2 babies... twins, beautiful._

Regina stares at the screen smiling.

"How far along is she?"

"About 10 weeks, you should start showing soon. Quite soon actually. Since you are having twins you will grow twice as fast and will be twice as large as women who are pregnant with one child. I'm actually surprised you don't exhibit many of the signs pregnant woman do. Many women experience morning sickness, few don't. If you do it is completely normal, but it could be possible that you are one of the few who don't."

"Actually," Regina says, "I have been sick for quite a few weeks, I just... I thought it was a result of..." Regina doesn't need to finish the sentence for the three to know what she means.

Whale nods his head in understanding, "would you like to know the genders?"

Regina nods, "you are having two girls, congratulations." Regina laughs.

 _Girls_

She smiles,

 _My babies_

Regina brings her hand back down to her stomach, softly stroking, not caring of the gel now covering her hand, while Emma squeezes her other hand in comfort, careful not to hurt her.

Regina, I will get him and put him away. I promise. But before I do that, I don't think you should live at you r home, not with him there and all. You could come live with us. It's a tight fit but we'll make it work. I mean-"

"Yes"

"Yes?"

Regina laughs, "yes, though I would rather live at home, I don't think that I could bear to be there after what happened. I'm not safe there, he almost killed me." Regina shakes her head, "but now I need to think of my girls, I need to protect them."

"I will protect you, Regina. You won't get hurt again."

"Thank you Emma."

...

 **Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys!**

 **Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **...**

 **A Few Days Later**

Regina is released. Emma brings her home to the increasingly small apartment. Emma had told Mary Margaret that Regina is pregnant and that her life is in danger, so she needed to stay with them. Mary Margaret instantly agreed, promising not to tell anyone.

Which, Regina is skeptic about.

Emma didn't tell her anything besides Regina requiring protection, not from whom or why. It was decided between Regina and Emma that she shouldn't be working, not with the amount of stress that it would constitute.

Regina had asked Snow to take over till she wasn't at risk of harming the child (for Snow did not know there are two) Snow agreed, anything to ensure the health of the child.

Regina grows to enjoy having everyone around her.

 _Family, a REAL family._

Regina is smiling more often now, her injuries slowly healing as he stomach grows. Regina and Henry spend a lot of time together. He comes home from school and immediately finds his Mother telling her about his day, then talking to the babies (only Emma, Regina, and Henry know there are twins). Regina steps in Emma's room and Emma sleeps on the couch (Emma's insistence).

Currently, Henry is sitting in between Reina's legs with his head resting on her stomach and Regina laying down on the couch listening as Henry tells the babies a story. Though she is not yet very large, he still talks to them, making sure they know every single little thing. David is at the station and Emma is helping Snow with dinner.

"It's sweet isn't it?" Snow asks looking at the pair on the couch. Emma smiles as Regina starts stroking Henry's head, lulling the boy to sleep.

A touch only a Mother can have.

Regina looks up then smiling at Emma. Emma had yet to find a lead as to where Daniel had hidden, but Regina isn't afraid.

 _I'm safe._

...

 **Few Weeks Later.**

Regina is now 5 months pregnant and very big. She started to have weird cravings about two weeks ago. Emma would go out whenever they happened, never once complaining- no one wants a cranky pregnant woman on their hands- she would always help Regina with whatever she needed. Unknown, however, to everyone in the apartment, Regina would sneak out at night time. She would go into the forest behind the apartment.

There lay a beautiful clearing. One where Regina feels at home, peaceful.

There are waterfalls and thousands of beautiful flowers. But most of all there are millions of stars up in the dark night sky. Shining high up in the sky, twinkling with the beauty that lay inside.

The stars had always been able to calm Regina, in the small clearing they would sometimes make everything glow in different colors. Regina smiles up at the sky, placing a protective hand on her stomach.

"You shouldn't sneak out, " Regina quickly turns around, ready to protect her children at all costs.

"You shouldn't follow people, " Regina retorts smirking at the way Emma's cheeks blush.

"I was worried," she shrugs.

Regina turns back around, sitting on a rock by the water, looking up at the sky. Basking in the moonlight.

Emma sits next to her, "it's beautiful here."

"I used to come here as a child, there was a place like this in the Enchanted Forest not far from where I grew up."

"You like it here."

"Mmmmmm... The beauty, the peace. Once..." Regina chuckles, "my Father followed me, much like you just did. He would come with me once in a while, he taught me how to read the stars, I can even feel the energy of the plants. The life they hold. I've always felt it. I just never knew what it meant. Only someone who was once of innocence can sense it. I wasn't always evil."

Emma places a comforting hand on Regina's, "I know."

Regina gasps and places both hands on her lower abdomen.

"Regina what's wrong?" Regina gasps again as a similar sensation makes its way through Regina's body.

"I-I think..." Regina laughs with a bright smile, "I think they're kicking!"

She grabs Emma's hand placing it on her lower abdomen . Emma laughs when she feels the small flutter.

Regina looks up, "I can't believe this."

"What?"

Regina's eyes fill with tears, "I'm happy." Regina laughs, "I'm happy."

 _I love you_

She thinks looking down at her stomach,

 _Both of you_

...

 **Hope you liked it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys!**

 **Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Hope you like it!**

…

Emma helps ease Regina down onto the couch. At just five months, Regina looks about seven. Twins seem to indeed grow twice as fast.

"Thank you," Emma nods as she lightly sits on the coffee table before Regina.

"You shouldn't sneak out."

"I know... Sorry."

"Want help getting into bed?"

"Honestly? I'm not that tired."

Emma laughs, "huuuunnnngggrrryy?" Regina chuckles as she looks down, attempting to hide her blush. "What do you want?"

"You'll laugh."

Emma smiles, "no I won't. Trust me, if I told you half the things Henry made me crave , you'd die of laughter."

Regina gives a sad smile, "you never got to eat what you craved... Because of me." Regina whispers.

"Hey, no. That's not true." Emma says gently as she raises Regina's chin with the tip of her finger, causing Regina to look into her eyes. Getting lost in the deep pools of green seems to get easier every day. "Me being in jail was not your fault. That... Was Neal's fault... And I'm not entirely blameless. **You** did not put me in that jail cell, you didn't even put me in the wardrobe. Never blame yourself for that."

Regina smiles as she nods, "what kind of things did you crave?" Regina says to attempt to bring a lighter and more weightless feeling to the conversation which had suddenly taken a more depressing turn.

"Pickles... Lots and lots of pickles."

Regina smirks, "with..."

"Hot chocolate," Emma says as they laugh. "Don't laugh! It was essential for my health!"

"You mean adding unhealthy calories?"

"Yes! And it still is!" They laugh as Emma asks, "so... What is it that Regina Mills and her twins crave?" Regina smiles as she places both hands on her stomach, stoking lightly. She had found it quite soothing since her children started kicking. They tended to find one spot more appealing, Regina didn't mind the discomfort, it made her happy to know they are there.

 _I will always love you._

"Pickles..."

"Haha! I knew it!" Emma says as she gets up and opens the fridge. "Hmmm... I think we're all out. I'll go to the store and get some." Emma says as she puts on her leather jacket.

"Oh! No, I can't possibly let you go out at two in the morning, Emma. I'm fine... Really."

"No, it's fine Regina. Since Henry's at a sleep over why don't you go to bed, get comfortable even if you're not tired, while I get your beloved pickles from the grocery store. It won't take longer than 15 minutes."

...

Regina sighs as she lays back on Emma's bed. The warmth inviting her into dozing into a small, light sleep. She can hear the ringing of a phone come from downstairs, but pays it no mind. She blocks out the sound of David's voice echoing through the walls. She ignores the rustling of the wind as it creates a slight breeze through the open window. Regina smiles as she feels the cold sting of the wind breeze past her face.

 _I didn't open the window._

Regina thinks as she slowly opens her eyes. She sees a small silhouette in the back of the room, a shadow waiting for the perfect time to strike. Regina struggles to quickly sit up.

"Shhhh..."

Daniel whispers to the frightened brunette as he quickly approaches the bed and inserts a syringe into Regina's upper arm. Regina can feel her body slowly weakening growing tired, as if she hasn't slept in days. Regina struggles to keep her eyes open as her body sinks back into the bed.

"Daniel"

"Shh..."

He whispers with a deceiving smile as he lifts both hands and places them on her stomach.

"Hmmm..."

"Don't hurt... Them..."

Regina struggles to say as her body fights the darkness slowly seeping into her blood.

"I won't my love. Not to worry. You on the other hand... Have made me quite angry."

Regina looks up frightened as she slowly loses he fight her body is attempting to put up. She feels the darkness as it seeps into her bones, clouds her vision.

And she can do nothing but succumb to the darkness as it swallows her whole.

…

 **Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys!**

 **Sukie: Thank you for your review. This was one of my very first stories and I hadn't verified a lot about pregnancies. Through my other stories and helpful sites I now know much more and plan to be more accurate. I've never been pregnant so I'm going off of information I find :D Thank you!**

 **Enjoy!  
...**

Emma smiles as she grips the jar of pickles in her hand, opening the apartment door with her other.

"Ok so I went to the grocery store, went straight to the refrigerated section, found dill pickles, BIG jar..."

Emma continues to ramble as she closes and locks the door with a smile. Turning her body towards the couch, Emma discovers it empty.

"DUH... I told her to relax in bed... Great I'm talking to myself now..." Emma chuckles as she easily takes the stairs two at a time. Heading to her room where she expects to see the brunette sleeping peacefully in.

"Regina," Emma sing songs softly as she eases the door open. Upon seeing her empty room, Emma's smile drops, her hand losing its grip on the jar.

Her shock only ending when she hears the shatter of the glass as it breaks upon hitting the ground.

"Regina!" Emma shouts as she rummages through her room.

 _Where is she?_

"Emma! What's wrong?" Mary Margaret says as she runs into Emma's room.

The rustling and worried tone of her daughter waking her.

"Sh-Sh-S-She's m-m-mi-ss-"

"Emma, Emma, look at me." Mary Margaret says as she grabs Emma's frantic arms, looking into her eyes she asks again, "what's wrong?"

"Regina's gone, " Emma whispers.

"Ok. Where would she go? Use your power Emma. You can find anyone. You can do this, it's what you do best," Mary Margaret says with a smile.

"Ok," Emma says as she nods, taking a deep breath. "The bed, it's warm, the blankets are warm. So, she was definitely sleeping or in the bed. But... the window is open... she doesn't leave the window open. she wouldn't just up and leave..."

Mary Margaret gives a worried smile, "who in town would want Regina?"

"Daniel."

...

Regina groans as her eyes flutter open, instantly blinded by a bright light.

 _It's so bright._

Regina squeezes her eyes shut.

 _Why is it so bright?_

Trying to move her hands, she finds them handcuffed to a bed railing.

 _Where am I?_

"Well, look who's finally awake."

 _Everything is blurry._

Regina thinks as she tries to keep her eyes open, searching for where the voice came from.

"Regina," Daniel sing songs tauntingly in the brunette's ear.

"D-Daniel?" Regina struggles to say as she fights to keep her eyes open.

 _Why am I so tired?_

Regina tries again to move her hands, only achieving to further rattle the handcuffs.

Daniel chuckles, "just a precaution my love." He teases as he sits next to Regina.

"Waaaakkkkeee Upppp," Daniel says moving Regina's hair from her face.

Regina shakes her head, "I'm tired... confused...?"

"Oh dear, that's just the drugs affects wearing off. You should be more coherent in a few minutes. Then we can have some fun!"

"Daniel, please don't." Regina whispers. Her vision slowly stops blurring together, slowly her body starts to respond to her commands. "Daniel... my wrists hurt."

"Oh, I know," he coos. "Stop moving your wrists so much, the rattling's getting on my nerves.

"Then uncuff me!" Regina snaps as her fear grows.

Daniel chuckles, "Regina my one true love, you will do as I say. Understood?"

"What do you want form me?" Regina says in a frightened whisper.

"Hmmm... Nothing much. Though... I do need to punish you. You know... The least you could've done is tell me I'm a Father," Daniel says with a menacing smile as he places his hand on Regina's protruding stomach.

"Please Daniel," Regina's voice breaks as she pleads, "don't hurt them."

"Regina, Regina, Regina. I thought we already had this discussion. I don't intend on hurting them. Whether I do or don't is up to you. All you have to do is follow my instructions and they won't get hurt."

...

"DANIEL!" Emma screams as she bursts through the mansion's door.

"Emma wait, calm down!"

"I can't!" Emma shouts back at her Father as she rummages through the house. "REGINA!" Emma's voice is frantic, her concern only growing for the brunette. "REGINA, can you hear me?"

"Emma... Emma she's not here." David says as he comes up behind his daughter. He can see her breaking, little by little.

"Emma," David says in a soothing voice as he hugs his daughter close to him.

Holding her as she cries, "she doesn't deserve this. We NEED to help her!"

Emma sobs into his shoulder, "it's ok, we'll find her." He whispers into her ear, "we'll find her."

...

"Where else would he go?" Emma shouts as she paces at the police station.

"Emma sit down, just take a minute and clear your head." Mary Margaret says with a concerned smile.

"No! I can't. We're missing something!"

"Ok," David says as he looks at a map of Storybrooke. "He wouldn't keep her someplace public. So it'd have to be secluded."

"The woods," Emma whispers.

"The cabin. It has to be the cabin! It's out in the middle of nowhere!" David says in realization.

"Can you take me there?" Emma asks with hopeful eyes.

David sighs as he looks at Emma, "yes."

...

 **Hope you like it!**


End file.
